The present invention is an improvement over the inventions disclosed in Flynn et al and Flynn pending patent applications Ser. Nos. 07/322,121 and 07/828,703, filed Mar. 13, 1988 and Jan. 31, 1992 respectively. The devices disclosed in the pending applications relate to means to produce useful energy using permanent magnets as the driving source. This is also true of the present invention which represents an important improvement over the known constructions and one which is simpler to construct, can be made to be self starting, is easier to adjust, and is less likely to get out of adjustment. The present construction is also relatively easy to control, is relatively stable and produces an amazing amount of output energy considering the source of driving energy that is used. The present construction, like the constructions disclose in the earlier applications, makes use of permanent magnets as the source of driving energy but teaches a novel means of controlling the magnetic interaction or coupling between the magnet members and in a manner which is relatively rugged, produces a substantial amount of output energy and torque, and in a device capable of being used to generate substantial amounts of energy that is useful for many different purposes.
The present invention resides in a fixed support structure having one or more fixed permanent magnets such as an annular permanent magnet mounted thereon with the pole faces of the permanent magnet located adjacent opposite faces thereof. The device has one or a plurality of relatively flat coils arranged in a coplanar manner about the periphery on one of the opposite faces of the fixed permanent magnet, and it has means for journaling a shaft member that extends through the permanent magnet with one or more other permanent magnet members attached thereto at spaced locations, each of the one or more spaced magnets having one of its magnetic poles positioned adjacent to the fixed permanent magnet with the plane of the coils positioned therebetween, the spaced permanent magnets and the fixed permanent magnet having their polarities arranged to produce a magnetic interaction such as magnetic coupling or magnetic repulsion therebetween. The device also includes journal means for supporting the shaft member and the spaced permanent magnet members for rotation relative to the fixed magnet and to the coils thereon, and means for selectively and sequentially energizing the coils located in a plane or space between fixed and movable magnets to predeterminately control the magnetic interaction forces between the respective spaced permanent magnet members and the fixed magnet in such a manner as to produce relative rotation therebetween. Various means can be used to control the application of energy to the coils including timer means under control of means mounted on the shaft for rotation therewith and a source of energy. The present construction can be made to be self starting or to be started with some initial help to establish rotation.